


Ex-Boyfriend

by bilgegungoren00



Series: New Possibilities [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, a bit of tension too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara, I want to be there if he tries to make you feel bad about yourself. I don’t want him to insult you, or make you believe in something that isn’t true.Or, in which Mon-El finally meets Kara's ex-boyfriend, James.





	Ex-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Okay, so, it seems like whenever I say "okay, this story is over now, I'm not gonna write anything else about it".....someone inspires me to write more. And, well, this was no exception. Y'all can thank @itsametrash for her comment/request for this, because she is the reason this exists, lol. 
> 
> Also, a special shoutout to @Sunflower_Nation for generally being awesome and being so hyped out about this that she made me laugh all the time. Love you, girl :)
> 
> Okay, anyway, I hope y'all love this!
> 
> P.s. I really suggest you read the previous two stories in the series before reading this, because they are really connected, and there will be lots of stuff (like James and Kara's whole backstory) you won't understand in this fic without reading the others. :)

Kara had recently found out that when your boyfriend told you he had a surprise for you, it was really, _really_ hard to calm down. And she’d tried it; on the way to the café where she was supposed to meet Mon-El she’d _tried,_ but it didn’t work. It wasn’t as if she thought it would be bad news either. He’d _said_ it was good news, he’d said she would like what he’d say, and… Well, she really didn’t think he’d be so cruel to joke about something like that. If he said it was good, it _was_ good.

But…good how? That question was circling in her mind ever since Mon-El had called her. Because she knew that good news for someone might be bad news for someone else. Even though she didn’t think that would be the case with her and Mon-El…there was still a nagging doubt in her mind. It didn’t help that Mon-El was being all secretive about it too. He rarely hid anything from her, good or bad, knowing how horrible a history she had about lying boyfriends. So for him to be mysterious in this case meant that this was important.

And anything important was nerve-wracking, whether good or bad. Nerve-wracking…and exciting too. At least that was what Kara tried to think as she pushed open the café’s door, her eyes immediately turning to her and Mon-El’s usual table. And surely, he was sitting there, drumming his fingers over the table, eyeing the door as if he was waiting for her to arrive. He stopped immediately when their eyes met, a small smile spreading on his face. And just like that… Kara let go of the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. Just that smile was enough to make her relax. It was like…

Damn it, it was like magic. _He_ was like magic. It was like…like how those cliché young adult books claimed: just one look from him was enough to make her feel safe, one touch was enough to remind her she wasn’t alone, one kiss was enough to make her forget all of her worries. She’d thought it was ridiculous before, a person making you feel that calm, safe, and loved, until…until she met Mon-El. And she’d realized those books weren’t wrong about relationships; she just… She was just really bad at picking guys. But everything was different with Mon-El. He’d proved to her that yes, guys like she’d read about existed. They weren’t all fictional or imaginary, they weren’t a dream, they were real. And she was just so lucky to find someone like that. Find… _him_.

She didn’t take his eyes off of her as she rounded around the tables to reach him while he stood up, smoothing his plaid shirt. “And here I was wondering whether you’d gotten lost or not,” he said, flashing her a small grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Shut up, you idiot,” she muttered under her breath, lifting her hand to hit him. “I was sitting on my couch, in my PJs, watching TV when you called. It takes a bit of time to be this—“ Her words were cut when Mon-El grabbed his wrist, tugging her close. And then he was kissing her. She had to fight her smile to not break the kiss, but it seemed to be impossible, at least not until he pulled back. Her hands landed to his chest as she smiled up at him.

“…perfect,” she finished her sentence, albeit breathlessly, earning a small laugh from Mon-El. He shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have bothered,” he said, almost reluctantly letting her go to pull her chair. Her heart fluttered at the almost absentminded gesture, as if it was second nature to him. _A true gentleman,_ she couldn’t help thinking. _They really do exist._ “You know I would’ve loved you in your PJs, with messy hair and caramel popcorn dust staining your lips.” He stole a kiss from her cheek before moving to his own seat. Kara couldn’t help glaring at him, hoping her blush wasn’t so visible.

“You said you had a surprise, and didn’t tell me what it was about! I needed to be prepared to everything,” she objected, crossing her arms over her chest. “Besides, how did you know I was eating caramel popcorn?”

“You always eat caramel popcorn when you’re staying home and watching TV,” he said nonchalantly as he slipped into his seat. Kara opened her mouth to object, but, well… He wasn’t wrong. She did like her caramel popcorn. It was literally a miracle that she didn’t gain any weight from the amount of foot she ate daily. So much so that Alex had even claimed that she was alien sometimes.

“Okay, fine, _that_ might be true. But that’s not important right now!” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. The smile that was adorning Mon-El’s face only worked to get her more excited. “What’s the surprise?”

“You really are excited about it, aren’t you?” he asked, taking a sip from his coffee, so slowly that Kara knew it must be deliberate. She narrowed her eyes as he gestured at the cup in front of her. “I got you caramel latte. Your favorite.”

“And _that_ was the surprise you got me out of my house for?” Her voice was so mockingly dry that Mon-El chuckled, because both of them knew it wasn’t that. And to prove her right, he shook his head.

“No, of course not. You know I wouldn’t be cruel to you like that.”

“You better not be. I didn’t put on this dress for nothing.” She arched her brow and gestured at the floral dress on her that she so meticulously picked. She so had not grabbed the first dress that came to her hand from her closet.

At least, Mon-El didn’t need to know that.

He laughed again, taking her out of her thoughts, and nodded. “You do look beautiful,” he said as if he was trying to stall, earning another glare from her. Still, he was smiling as he continued. “But that’s not what the surprise is either. I wanted to tell you that…” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Kara could feel her heart skipping a beat. “Today, my boss gave me the list of people that were accepted as a reporter at Daxam News.” Her eyes widened with those words. “And it’ll take a couple of days until everything becomes official and the letters and all are sent…” _Oh my God._ “But… You made it, Kara. You got the job.” He flashed her a smile as she tried to process his words. “You’ll be a reporter at Daxam News.”

_Oh. My. God._

“You’re kidding me,” she whispered, just because she literally couldn’t think of anything else to say. Mon-El chuckled heartily and shook his head.

“Nope, I’m not.”

“I’m gonna be…”

“Working for Daxam News, yes.”

It took Kara a couple of seconds to truly register everything. And then a huge smile broke out on her face. “…I got the job?” Mon-El’s grin was big enough to light up the whole café.

“You got the job.”

The whole world went silent around Kara with those words for a moment…until a scream escaped her mouth. She was pretty sure that she got some weird looks from the customers in the café as she jumped up from her seat, reached across the small table that suddenly felt too big, and wrapped her arms around Mon-El’s shoulder. She’d almost knocked her coffee down and spilled the liquid everywhere with her movement, yet she couldn’t even care, not when Mon-El’s laugh reverberated through her.

“Oh my God, I got the job!” she screamed again. He rubbed her back with that, pressing a small kiss on her cheek.

“You did.” She saw that his gray eyes were shining with happiness when she pulled back. “And it was all you too, I didn’t have anything to do with it. I wasn’t lying when I said my boss hated privileges.” He was still smiling when she sat back down. “She probably wouldn’t have hired you if she’d known we were close.” Something fluttered in Kara’s chest with those words. There was no way to erase the smile on her face, at least for now.

“You really think so?” she asked, feeling tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. He nodded without hesitation.

“I do. You got the job because…because you’re more than qualified for it. As someone who’d interviewed the other applicants too, trust me, I know what I’m talking about.” One corner of his lips quirked up. “I think congratulations are in order.”

Kara could only nod at that as she stared at her coffee, her mind running a mile a minute. “I’m gonna be a reporter,” she whispered, feeling Mon-El’s eyes on her. He didn’t interrupt her as she continued. “I don’t have to be an assistant anymore. I can be a reporter.” Her face muscles almost hurt from smiling…at least until her words hit her. She wouldn’t be an assistant anymore. Which meant… She had to resign.

Oh God, Ms. Grant was so not going to take that well.

“I have to resign,” she said, lifting her eyes to look at Mon-El. “I have to hand in my resignation. I’d… Damn, I haven’t even prepared what I was gonna say, thinking I wouldn’t get the job. But now… Now I have to resign, and oh my god… Ms. Grant will be so mad. I should’ve told her beforehand, but I…”

“Hey, Kara,” Mon-El interrupted her ramble, reaching forward to put his hand on hers. He offered her a reassuring smile. “Stop for a second there. You don’t have to think about all of that right now. You still have some time. You can just enjoy this moment.” She looked at his eyes, filled with such honesty and hope, that she realized he was right. She did have time. Besides, it was a Saturday, which meant she didn’t have to go to work until Monday. She could think about it tomorrow, or even maybe delay it until she got the official letter from Daxam News. She could be happy. She could be happy and enjoy this moment.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” she agreed with a nod, gulping. “I just… I’m sorry, I have a tendency of overthinking and overreacting. I was just really excited about it and…”

“Yeah, I got that,” Mon-El teased her, making her shoot him a glare. It only widened his smile. “But I’m glad you’re excited about it, because I’m really excited to be able to see you every single day without work getting in between us.” Kara’s heart fluttered when she thought about that. More often than not they had to resort to texting and phone calls, not being able to meet because of their schedules, but now… They could actually do that. They could see each other face to face more often than not. And it felt…so good, that she didn’t even know how to begin explaining it. “And I know mixing work and personal life are really advised against, but…”

“I think we can make it work,” Kara finished his sentence without waiting him to say anything. Hope blossomed on his face as he nodded. At least until Kara changed the subject and sighed. “Though I do need to start thinking about that resignation…” A laugh escaped Mon-El’s lips.

“Well, from what I’ve heard about Ms. Grant, you’re probably right.” Kara could only roll her eyes. He truly had no idea.

But before she could even ponder on that, a serious look crossed his face. He was frowning when he leaned forward. And the question he asked… It caught Kara so off guard that she almost sputtered out her coffee, not knowing how to answer.

“Will James be there?”

“What?” she managed to croak out, chuckling awkwardly. Mon-El’s gaze was so intense that it didn’t take long for the chuckle to die.

“You said he was still working at CatCo as a photographer,” he explained slowly and quietly, no hint of humor or joke in his eyes. He was being completely serious. “Will he be there?” Kara couldn’t find the right words to say to that question, at least not at first. She had to knit her brows and rack her brain to figure out what to say.

“Um… Yes, I-I think so. But it’s okay!” she rushed when she saw his face tighten with anger. “We work at different divisions anyway, and it isn’t like this would be the first time I’d see him after we broke up—“

“I’m coming with you.” She stopped abruptly with those words, gaping at him.

“Say what?”

“I’m coming with you,” he repeated, his words determined. “I don’t want you to face him alone, even if there’s only a small chance of you seeing him. I want to be with you if that happens.”

It took Kara a couple of seconds to find something to say to that. Yet even then she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks as she couldn’t help feeling flattered at…at how protective Mon-El got over her, especially when it was about James. He still was so mad at him for what he did to Kara, even though it’d been more than a week since they talked about it. There’d been several instances he said that he’d very much like to punch him in the face.

And Kara would very much like to see that. But she didn’t think it would be really appropriate for a workplace.

She had to clear her throat before she spoke. “It’s… It’s okay, Mon-El, really,” she said, even though the look on his face said he disagreed. “I’m used to it. You don’t have to come—“

“I want to,” he rushed forward, cutting her words as he grabbed her hands. She was so shocked that she couldn’t say anything as he continued. “I won’t come if you don’t want me to,” he started, understanding and genuineness shining in his eyes, “but Kara, I want to be there if he tries to make you feel bad about yourself. I don’t want him to insult you, or make you believe in something that isn’t true. So please…let me do this for you. _Let me come_.” He was almost pleading by the end, something like desperation twinkling in his eyes. And Kara realized at that moment that he didn’t want to come because he thought she couldn’t handle James alone. He just didn’t want her to _have to_ do that. He wanted to be there for her if James showed up, to remind her that James’s words weren’t true, that she was incredibly smart, absolutely beautiful, and a total badass. She hadn’t told him a lot about her ex-boyfriend, the topic being a bit sensitive to her, but what he’d heard was enough for him to guess what James could say to her. And he just wanted her to know that she had someone to lean onto if James’s blows got too harsh.

She felt so grateful for that that tears had filled her eyes by the time she smiled. “Okay,” she whispered, nodding. “I’ll… I’ll let you know when I’d be going, and… You can come with me. I want you to come with me.”

The smile that appeared on his face at that made the decision more than worthy. “Good,” he said with a nod, and Kara found herself mirroring his smile.

She changed the subject only a couple of seconds later, blinking her tears away to get back to the excitement of her new job. She lifted her caramel latte in the air. “Now that we’d gotten the depressing stuff out of the way, I think some celebration is in order. Wouldn’t you think?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Mon-El hadn’t even hesitated as he said that. He touched his cup lightly to hers, making sure he didn’t spill the liquid. “To your new job,” he said, happiness shining in his eyes. Kara’s lips split into a huge grin.

“And to us,” she said, before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a small sip from it.

* * *

Kara had a ridiculously huge grin on her face as she pivoted around the office desks. She’d just handed in her resignation to Ms. Grant…who’d taken it surprisingly well. Of course she’d complained that she wouldn’t be able to find an assistant as good as “Kiera”—which Kara was slightly taken aback with, since she didn’t even think Ms. Grant cared about her that much—but other than that…she’d actually _congratulated_ her. “I knew you’d find a reporting job at a prestigious firm,” she’d said even, which left Kara speechless.

At least until she found herself wanting to squeal about the fact that Cat Grant, the media queen, _believed_ that she could be a good reporter. Which did kind of explained the ridiculously big grin on her face. And it only widened when she saw Mon-El leaning on the wall right next to the elevators, waiting for her.

He pushed himself to a standing position when their eyes met. His lips pulled into a small smile. “You did it?”

Kara could only nod as an answer, worried that she’d just start screaming if she opened her mouth. And then she was in his arms, pulled into a tight hug. A small chuckle escaped her lips when he swirled her around. She was resting her hands on his shoulders by the time he dropped her to her feat, with their chests flushed and their hearts beating against each other in synch.

“I did it,” she whispered with a small nod. She didn’t even bother stopping him when he leaned in to steal a small kiss from his lips. Not that she was against PDA at work, but it did feel kind of weird to be all lovey-dovey in front of her coworkers. Well, ex-coworkers, now that she’d resigned. But still…

Yet she didn’t even mind kissing him, not while she was so happy. She was still smiling when she pulled back and slipped her arm around Mon-El’s.

“See, I said you could do it,” he said as he pressed on the elevator button. Kara shook her head. He did say that, no matter how freaked out she’d been as they drove here.

“I know, I know, I was just…worried. Rightly so too. You don’t know Miss Grant like I do. Oh, talking about Miss Grant…” She beamed at him as she bit her lip. “She told me that she’d always believed I could be a reporter. Can you believe that? _Cat Grant,_ the queen of all media, told me she believed me.” It almost brought happy tears to her eyes as Mon-El squeezed her waist, pressing a small kiss on her temple.

“Duh, of course I can,” he snorted. At any time she would’ve rolled her eyes at that, but she only smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Gosh, he was just… He was just amazing. She truly didn’t know how else to explain it. “And we didn’t even have to see James either,” he pointed out a couple of seconds later, earning a small laugh from Kara. She hit his chest lightly.

“Hush it,” she urged him as the elevator doors opened. “You know what they say: Speak of the devil, and—“ Her words were cut when she bumped into someone that was exiting the elevator. She hadn’t even looked as she walked inside, so lost in the conversation with Mon-El. She immediately pulled back, ready to apologize, until…

“James?” Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man standing in front of him. The one and only James Olsen, a.k.a. her ex boyfriend, a.k.a. the person who’d broken her heart so badly that she really didn’t think it could be mended until recently. She couldn’t do anything other than staring at him, feeling her heart slam against her ribs. Someone with a hint of common sense might’ve ignored the man and went to her way but…she was frozen. Not because she’d never seen James around before, because she did, but…

She’d never seen him with her _boyfriend_ by her side, who made his presence all too aware as he tightened his grip around her almost protectively. She was also all too aware of the glare Mon-El was shooting at James’s direction, as the carefree look on his face transformed into a cold, tense one.

Yet James spared only a brief glance at him before turning to Kara. “Kara,” he sneered, no hint of emotion in his voice. It was an effort not to wince, and she truly hoped that her face didn’t look as pale as she felt. “I didn’t expect to see you here. I heard that you were resigning, that you got a new job.” He almost sounded mocking, so much so that Kara felt herself caving in, all those memories from the past filling her mind. He was really good at finding ways to make her feel bad about herself, didn’t he?

Yet all those thoughts scattered around when she felt Mon-El moving his hand to her elbow, offering her an encouraging squeeze, as if wanting to remind her that James’s words were nothing more than lies. And this time, she wouldn’t let him make her feel like she was worth nothing. So she straightened up and lifted her chin.

“You heard correctly,” she said, making sure her voice was as confident as it could be. She hoped her eyes looked like two chips of ice, as Alex likened them to when she was angry. “I came to hand in my resignation. I’ll be working at Daxam News for now, as a reporter.” She wished she’d been a bit taller that she didn’t have to look up at James while talking, yet still, she felt almost empowered after her words. It helped that she had Mon-El by her side, whom she knew would always support her.

Yet it seemed like James wasn’t even fazed with her words. He only laughed as he put his hands on his waist, and this time, Kara found herself wincing without her intention. “Wow, I would’ve never guessed that they would hire someone like you.” His voice sounded so demeaning that Kara couldn’t find anything to say. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she struggled with her words.

Fortunately, though…she wasn’t alone in handling him.

“Well, I would,” Mon-El interjected, stepping next to her when he realized she was at a loss of words. “ _Ms. Danvers_ will be a great addition to our reporting division, and bring so much to the company.” His voice was so cold that Kara couldn’t believe it for a second, since he’d never used that tone with her. Not that it was so surprising if she thought about it. He’d been really, _really_ angry at what James did to her, so of course he’d be cold with the man. She offered him a grateful smile, even as James eyed him with distaste.

“And who are you again?” he asked him. Mon-El didn’t even extend his hand as he answered.

“Mike. Matthews. Editor in chief at Daxam News, and Kara’s boyfriend.” He wrapped his arm around Kara’s waist at that, tugging her close, but it wasn’t… It wasn’t domineering or controlling. His touch was soft against her waist, reassuring and encouraging her. Nothing like how James’s embrace felt like. She felt _empowered_ by his presence, not…demeaned.

Yet all James did was scoff and cross his arms. “Oh, now it makes sense,” he said, his eyes traveling on Kara. She suddenly felt like that stupid little girl from two years ago under his gaze. She couldn’t help it. “That’s why you got the job, isn’t it? Because the editor-in-chief is your boyfriend?”

She really couldn’t find anything to say to that. “I—“ she started, wanting to explain how Mon-El had nothing to do with her employment, yet she couldn’t find the words. That was when Mon-El interjected, his face flushed with anger.

“Kara got the job because she’s a brilliant, smart, and hard-working woman,” he started, ignoring the glances of the people around him was giving them. Kara had momentarily forgotten that they were still at CatCo with the shock of seeing James, and now that she was reminded of it…

Oh, this would so blow up after she left.

She tried not to think about that as she focused on Mon-El. “It’s your fault if you can’t see that,” he was saying to James. “I don’t have anything to do with her employment, as my boss decided who to accept for the job, not me. Kara did it all by herself. And I’m proud of her.” He squeezed her waist again, with fierce dedication, so much so that even James looked dumbfounded with his words. Which happened…rarely to say the least. She smiled as pride flickered in her chest with Mon-El’s words. Because…

He was right. God, of course he was right. She shouldn’t have let James make her feel like she didn’t deserve her job, because she did. And Mon-El’s words proved that.

She couldn’t help feeling glad that she accepted his offer when he said he wanted to come with her. She was honestly so lucky to have him by her side.

She was distracted from her thoughts with James’s voice. “Well, we’ll see how that goes I guess,” he said. Well, sneered, really. His eyes turned to Kara then, as cold and unloving as ever. She really couldn’t believe how she hadn’t seen through his all loving boyfriend crap before, while they were dating, especially since it was so obvious to her that it was all a lie now. He was nothing more than an asshole. “Just don’t come to me crying when you lose your job and boyfriend. They’re bound to realize you’re worth nothing sooner rather than later. .”

There was a time in the past that those words sent Kara running away crying, but now, they just made her angry. She could feel fire flickering inside her as she stared at James. She didn’t even turn to Mon-El when he stepped forward.

“I’d never—“ This time, she cut him by putting a hand on his chest, hoping her demeanor told him that she got this. And she did get this. She’d found that it was really easy to stand up to someone when you knew his words were lies. And James was nothing if not a liar.

“I won’t,” she told James, her voice low and confident. She didn’t budge when surprise splashed on James’s face. “You don’t have to worry about that. I won’t need to come to you, because I won’t be losing anything. Who I am…” She took a deep breath and straightened up. “She deserves the job I got at Daxam News, and deserves an amazing boyfriend like Mike. They know that, and that’s why they accepted me for the job, and that is why Mike is going out with me. And I won’t let your delusional self-centered lies make me believe in anything else, because you’re wrong. You’ve always been wrong. I’m not nothing.” It felt so good to say those words and believe them wholeheartedly that a smile pulled her lips. “It’s sad that you couldn’t realize that before and treated me right.” She stopped for a second then. “Actually, you know what, no, it’s not sad at all. I’m glad you couldn’t, because now I have my dream job, I have an amazing boyfriend that treats me like I’m his queen, and I have the life I’ve always wanted. And I couldn’t have that if I was with you.” She didn’t even wait for James’s answer as she turned to Mon-El and slipped her arm through his. He looked so impressed looking at her, with a grin adorning his face and his eyes shining with pride, that a smile pulled her lips. “Let’s go,” she said, not wanting to take any more of James’s crap.

It was an effort not to laugh at the comment Mon-El made as he trailed behind her. “As you wish, my queen.” She pressed on the elevator button and strutted inside the moment the doors opened. And when those doors closed, James’s surprised look and wounded ego disappearing behind them, a giggle escaped her lips. She only then realized how fast her heart was beating and her hands were shaking.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I just did that,” she said breathlessly, turning to Mon-El. She could feel her skin tingling with strength and pride. Because she was so damn proud of herself. She’d stood up to someone who did nothing but try and demean her, and she put him in his place, telling him that she wouldn’t be stomped on by him anymore. James could take his camera and his male ego and go to hell, she wouldn’t even care, as she knew what she had now. And she was reminded about that when Mon-El slipped his hand into hers.

“I’m gonna be honest, that was impressive,” he admitted with a nod. “I mean…wow. That was the best verbal F-you slap I’ve ever witnessed in my life.” A grin pulled Kara’s lips at that as she blushed, looking up at him. She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, it was easy when I believed in my words.” She tightened her grip around his hand. “And I’ve got one person to thank for making me see that.” Mon-El smile made her heart flutter as he leaned down.

“Yeah?” he asked. She bit her lip as she nodded.

“Yeah.” She didn’t stop him as he leaned down to kiss her.

And if her hair was all over the place and her shirt was ridden up as they walked out the elevator, or if Mon-El had a blush tinting his cheeks, or if they had cheeky grins on their faces… She didn’t even care. She was just so happy.


End file.
